Golden Blood
by Meerlia
Summary: Aria wird aus einem Keller befreit, in dem sie seit Tagen gefangen gehalten wurde. Endlich frei macht sie sich mit der Hilfe der Schattenjäger auf die Suche nach ihrem verschollenen Bruder und nach Antworten zu ihrer Vergangenheit. Dabei lüftet sie nicht nur ihre Geheimnisse und lernt eine ganz neue Seite an sich selbst kennen, sondern entdeckt auch die Dunkle Seite ihrer Familie.
1. Prolog

Hi!

Der Prolog ist länger als die folgenden Kapitel. Habt also bitte nicht zu hohe erwartungen. Ich versuche so oft wie möglich etwas online zu stellen, aber zwei FanFictions nebeneinander sind licht leicht zu schreiben.

Ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis und euch gefällt, was ich schreibe.

Viel Spaß Meerlia

* * *

**Prolog**

Mit gezücktem Schwert näherte Jace sich dem Haus. Der Sensor hatte zwar nur leicht ausgeschlagen, aber es war besser einer kleinen Spur zu folgen, als sinnlos in der Gegend herumzulaufen. Er näherte sich einem stattlichen Herrenhaus mit großem Garten, der von einer hohen Mauer umgeben war. Durch die Gitterstäbe im eisernen Tor konnte er einen Blick auf die Hausfassade werfen. Alles wirkte friedlich, die Blumen in den Beeten und der ordentlich geparkte Wagen neben der Eingangstür. Das Haus hatte vier Etagen und ein gläsernes Dach. Vielleicht ein Gewächshaus, dachte Jace.

Mit seiner Stele ritzte er eine Rune unter das Schloss des Tores und er hörte, wie der Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt wurde. Mit einem Klicken schwang das Tor auf und lautlos schlich er auf eines der Fenster neben der Tür zu. Männer in schwarzen Roben drängten sich in der Eingangshalle und versuchten in ein Zimmer weiter hinten zu gelangen. Behände kletterte Jace die Hauswand hinauf und in eines der Fenster im dritten Stock, dass einen Spalt breit offen stand. Die Versammlung beschränkte sich anscheinend auf das Erdgeschoss, denn hier oben herrschte gähnende Leere. Wachsam lief er die Treppe hinunter in den zweiten Stock. Die Türen waren wie im dritten verschlossen und auch an den gleichen Stellen. Jace Handy vibrierte in seiner Hosentasche und er fluchte leise, nahm aber ab. „Alec, ich hoffe es ist wichtig." Seine Stimme war beißend, trotz dem Flüstern. „Wo steckst du? Hodge ist außer sich, weil du nicht wieder aufgetaucht bist." Verdammt! Das hatte er ganz vergessen. „Ich bin in einem Haus am Stadtrand. Der Sensor hat leicht ausgeschlagen und mir war langweilig." Alec schwieg zunächst, doch dann wollte er die Adresse wissen und stand eine Viertelstunde später neben Jace im zweiten Stock. Ein langer Flur führte nach links und auf beiden Seiten waren immer gegenüber drei Türen zu sehen. Auf der rechten Seite gab es nur eine Tür und eine achte lag genau vor ihnen. „Glaubst du wir können noch weiter runter?" Jace spähte die Treppe hinunter. „Ich glaube schon, aber im Erdgeschoss hat es als ich kam nur so von Männern gewimmelt" Sein Bruder nickte und sie wagten sich weiter nach unten. Eigentlich hatte Jace erwartet Stimmen, oder zumindest Gemurmel von unten zu hören, aber es war still. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und zeigte mit dem Kinn nach unten. Alec zögerte, folgte ihm dann aber. Noch immer war nichts zu hören. Anscheinend gab es einen Keller, denn die Treppe führte noch weiter hinunter. Es juckte ihm in den Fingern da nach unten zu gehen, aber zuerst wollte er herausfinden, was die Männer hier alle wollten. Beide Jungen durchquerten die Eingangshalle und legten ein Ohr an die Tür, durch die vor wenigen Minuten die Männer gedrängt waren. Gedämpft war eine tiefe Männerstimme zu hören. „Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Sie sagt uns nicht was wir wissen wollen und dank _ihm_ haben wir auch kein Druckmittel mehr." „Was ist wenn sie gar nichts weiß?" „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Natürlich weiß sie etwas, sieh dir doch nur einmal den Jungen an." „Es bringt aber auch nichts sie gefangen zu halten. Sie wird nicht reden." „Lasst mich eine Stunde mit ihr allein und sie wird singen wie ein kleines Vögelchen." Jace sah aus, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben. Sein Blick huschte zurück zur Treppe. Mit der Hand gab er Alec ein Zeichen und sie liefen zurück und weiter in den Keller.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken öffnete Jace die erste Tür, die er sah. Dahinter kamen vergitterte Zellen ohne Türen zum Vorschein. Der Boden war aus rauem Stein, als hätte das Haus kein Fundament, sondern wäre nach unten offen. In kleinen Vertiefungen hatten sich Pfützen gebildet und reflektierten den Schein der wenigen Fackeln an den Steinwänden. Ein Kratzen war aus einer der hinteren Zellen zu hören, langsam und leise, als hätte derjenige keine Kraft mehr Lärm zu machen. Die Waffe vor den Körper gestreckt lief Jace voraus und späte durch die Stäbe.

Die Fackeln beleuchteten diese Zelle kaum, doch das Leuchten seiner Klinge tauchte den Raum in ein unheimliches Licht. Zwischen den weißen Balken warfen die Stäbe dunkle Schatten auf den Baden und die Wände. An der Rückwand war auf Kniehöhe eine Kette mit der Wand verbunden. Jace Blick folgte den Kettengliedern bis zu den Handfesseln am Boden.

Dünne bleiche Arme mit aufgeschürften Handgelenken lagen schlaff auf dem Boden. Die zierlichen Hände kratzten kraftlos an der Kette und dem Boden. Sie war schlank und trug nur ein graues Hemd, dass ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Alles starrte vor Dreck und Blut. Ihre Haare waren von einem dunklen rot, doch sie lagen in wirren Strähnen und verfilzt um ihr Gesicht. Ihre Haut war mit Verbrennungen, Schnittwunden und Abschürfungen überseht. Angeekelt wandte Jace den Blick ab. Wie konnte jemand so etwas tun? Das Mädchen war jung, vielleicht sechzehn Jahre alt. Auch Alec schien der Anblick nervös zu machen. „Jace. Wir sollte hier verschwinden." Seine Hand deutete auf etwas, das in die Gitterstäbe eingraviert war. Eine Rune. Mit einer Stele gezeichnet, so wie Jace eine besaß. Er nickte. „Aber wir können sie nicht hier lassen. Du hast gehört, was die Männer gesagt haben." In Alecs Gesicht spielte sich ein Kampf ab, Vernunft gegen Gewissen, Sicherheit oder Wagnis. Schließlich gab er sich geschlagen und beide begannen andere Runen in die Stäbe zu ritzen.

Nachdem die Gitterstäbe und die Kette das Mädchen nicht länger gefangen hielten, wollte Jace sie schon hochheben, als sie die Augen aufschlug und ihn anstarrte. Schnell hielt er ihr den Mund zu und erstickte ihren Schrei. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet und huschten zwischen ihm und Alec hin und her. Dann starrte sie über seine Schulter aus der Zelle und gab ein erschrockenes Kreischen von sich, dass durch Jace Hand nur ein Fiepen wurde. Überrascht drehten sich Alec und Jace um. In der Gitteröffnung stand ein Mann mit der Statur eines aufrecht stehenden Bären. Sein Gesicht war unter der Kapuze seiner Robe verborgen. Fluchend ließ Jace das Mädchen fallen und zog seine Klinge hervor. Alec tat es ihm gleich und sie verbargen die Gefangene hinter sich. „Sieh mal einer an. Zwei kleine Schattenjäger, wie niedlich." Der Mann zog gleich zwei Klingen und durch den hellen Schein der vielen Klingen wirkte die Zelle farblos. „Das muss der Teddybär gerade sagen", zischte Jace Alec zu. Das Mädchen hatten sie ganz vergessen, aber jetzt drängte sie sich zwischen ihnen durch. Das tiefe dröhnende Lachen des Mannes hallte durch den Kerker. „Sieh mal einer an. Aria, du scheinst was für die beiden übrig zu haben. Kennst du sie?" Aria schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat dein Bruder sie geschickt?" Dieses mal blieb sie reglos. Die Hand des Mannes schnellte durch die Luft und traf das Mädchen mitten im Gesicht. „Man antwortet, wenn jemand etwas fragt." Sie war nicht einmal zusammengezuckt, als er sie geschlagen hatte. „Also noch mal. Hat dein Bruder diese Schattenjäger geschickt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wieder schlug er sie, dieses Mal war es ein Schlag vor die Brust, der sie zurück taumeln ließ. Das Schwert sauste in einem Bogen in ihre Richtung und Jace handelte nur aus Reflex. Die Klingen trafen sich und Alec stoppte die zweite Klinge, die auf Jace zuraste. Die Schwerter hielten unnachgiebig gegeneinander und Aria raschelte irgendwo hinter ihm mit den Ketten. Die Ketten. „Aria? Kannst du die Ketten bis hier hin ziehen?" Verwirrt schauten der Mann und Alec ihn an. Doch sie tauchte mit den Armfesseln in den Händen auf und schaute ihn fragend an. „Leg sie ihm um die Handgelenke." Als sie einen Schritt auf den Mann zuging begann dieser zu brüllen. „Wenn du es wagst Aria wird dir hören und sehen vergehen. Ich finde dich, das schwöre ich beim Erzengel und dann werde ich dich dazu bringen mir alles zu sagen. Du kannst dich nicht verstecken." Das Ende ging in einem bösartigen Lachen unter und Aria legte ihm die Ketten an. Hätte er auch nur eine seiner Hände bewegt um sie abzuhalten hätten Alec oder Jace ihm ihre Klingen in den Körper gerammt. Immer noch lachend trat der Mann zur Seite. „Ich freue mich schon auf die Jagt." Dann sprach Aria das erste mal. „Wenn er dich am Leben lässt." Ihre Stimme klang fest und kein bisschen heiser oder kratzig. Eine schöne Stimme, wie Musik. Sie wollte nicht so ganz zu Arias Erscheinung passen, denn die Zeit im Keller hatte sie ungesund dünn werden lassen und ließ sie kränklich wirken. Zumindest konnte Jace sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie immer so aussah. Wankend ging Aria auf die Tür zu, doch Jace war klar, dass sie das nicht schaffen würde. Er ließ sein Schwert sinken und fing sie auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Zusammen mit Alec, der die Zelle mit einer Rune gegen Lärm versehen hatte, brachte er sie aus dem Keller und hinaus in den Garten.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Sie nahm das Licht hinter ihren Augenlidern war. Eine weiche Decke lag auf ihr und ihr Kopf ruhte auf einem riesigen Kissen. Die Matratze unter ihr ließ sie förmlich versinken, aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein. Nach zwei Wochen auf dem harten Kellerboden fühlte sich wahrscheinlich auch ein Nagelbett an wie eine Wolke.

Auch wenn sie ihren Körper nicht bewegen konnte spürte sie jede Verletzung. Jeder Schnitt und jede Verbrennung der vergangenen Tage war so deutlich zu spüren, als hätte sie jemand erneuert.

Sie nahm ein Flüstern war, zu leise um die einzelnen Worte zu verstehen. Die Dunkelheit griff wieder nach ihr und sie ließ sich zurück in die Tiefe ziehen. Als sie wieder aus dem betäubenden Schwaden auftauchte hatte sich etwas verändert. Ihre Wunden fühlten sich älter und weniger empfindlich an. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und wünschte sich sofort, sie hätte es nicht getan. Grelles Licht ließ ihre Augen brennen und sie erschrocken nach Luft schnappen. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf. Ihre Arme und Beine waren in einen dünnen weißen Verband gewickelt, sodass sie sich ohne Probleme bewegen konnte. Sie lag in einem Bett, in einer Reihe aus vielen Betten. Die Decke war mit Wolken und kleinen pummeligen Engeln bemalt und spannte sich wie ein Himmel hoch über ihr.

Erst jetzt nahm Aria das Mädchen neben ihr wahr. Sie saß in einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett und musterte sie aus großen dunklen Augen. Ihre Haare glitten ihr über ihren schlanken Rücken. Sie sah wunderschön aus.

„Ich bin Isabelle. Bleib am besten hier, während ich Hodge Bescheid sage, dass du aufgewacht bist." Aria nickte nur und schaute dann an sich herunter. Das graue Hemd hing noch immer an ihr herunter. „Ich hab dir ein paar Sachen von mir ins Bad gehängt. Wenn du möchtest kannst du dich waschen." Wieder nickte Aria nur. Sie hatte unbeschreiblichen Hunger und hielt sich den Magen um das laute Knurren zu unterdrücken. Isabelle entging es dennoch nicht. „Hier. Das hilft." Sie hielt ihr eine Tasse mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit hin. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Raum.

Ächzend verließ Aria das Bett und verschwand im Bad. Das heiße Wasser lief über ihre entblößte Haut und brannte leicht auf den Wunden. Die Verbände hatte sie zusammengerollt und an den Rand gelegt. Sie wusch sich die Haare mit einem Shampoo, das in der Dusche stand und nach Lavendel roch.

In ein großes Handtuch gehüllt betrachtete sie die Kleidung die Isabelle ihr hingelegt hatte. Eine einfache Jeans und ein schlichtes blaues Shirt. Erleichtert endlich wieder richtige Kleidung zu tragen zog sie sich an und ging wieder zu ihrem Bett. Isabelle war noch immer nicht zurück und Aria hasste es nichts zu tun. Ungeduldig wippte sie von den Fußballen auf die Fersen und wieder zurück. Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und öffnete die Tür zum Flur. Er war breit und kahl, wie in einem Krankenhaus. An den Wänden waren Türen, aber keine stand offen. Sie ging barfuß über den kalten Boden und machte sich auf die Suche nach jemandem, den sie fragen konnte wo sie war.

Schließlich gelangte sie an eine große Flügeltür, die leicht geöffnet einen Lichtkegel in den Flur ließ. Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie durch den Spalt und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Der Raum war riesig. Das runde Muster aus verschiedenen Steinen bedeckte den gesamten Boden und wurde von Bücherregalen eingerahmt, die sich im hohen Dachstuhl verloren. Eine Treppe führte in eine Art Galerie und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein alter Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz. Die hohen Fenster Tauchten alles in warmes Sonnenlicht. Fasziniert ging sie auf eine der Fensterbänke zu, die gepolstert einluden sich zu setzen. Aria schlich die Regale entlang, als würde sie etwas verbotenes tun. Einfach alles erinnerte sie an die Bibliothek ihres Vaters, die sie nicht betreten durfte und in der sie so viele Nächte durchgelesen hatte. Sie fand ein Buch, dass sie schon kannte. _Alice im Wunderland _hatte ihre Mutter ihr als Kind immer zum Einschlafen vorgelesen. Bedächtig zog sie den Band zwischen den anderen hervor und setzte sich vor eines der Fenster. Trotz ihrer noch immer steifen Gelenke zog sie die Knie an und machte es sich gemütlich. Wenn sie las konnte sie in den Geschichten verschwinden und sich wenigstens für eine Weile vor der Wirklichkeit verstecken.

Jemand räusperte sich neben ihr und sie zuckte zusammen. Erschrocken ließ sie das Buch fallen und drehte sich zu dem Geräusch um. Nervös rutschte sie auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Vor ihr standen ein Mann, mit grau meliertem Haar und einer langen Narbe über seinen rechten Gesichtshälfte, im Tweedanzug. Die beiden Jungen die sie aus dem Keller befreit hatten flankierten ihn und Isabelle stand neben dem Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren. Geschwister, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Beide hatten die gleiche Haarfarbe, lange volle Wimpern und einen blassen Hautton. Der andere Junge hatte blonde Locken, goldene Augen und besaß eine gleichmäßige Bräune. Alle vier trugen schwarze Symbole auf der Haut.

Aria schluckte. Isabelle hatte ihr gesagt sie solle warten, was bedeutete sie durfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein.

„Eine interessante Bücherwahl. Ich bin Hodge Starkweather." Wäre die Narbe in seinem Gesicht nicht gewesen hätte sein Lächeln vielleicht noch besser gewirkt, aber auch so fühlte Aria sich sofort sicherer. Ihre Augen wanderten weiter zu den Jungen. „Das sind Alec und Jace." Hodge hatte gesprochen, während er auf Aria zuging und sich kurz gebückte um das Buch aufzuheben. Reflexartig zuckte sie vor ihm zurück und presste sich in Ecke der Fensterbank.

„Wie lange warst du in dieser Zelle gefangen?" Mitfühlend schaute er zu ihr hinunter und sah sich dann nach den anderen um. Zögernd stand Aria auf, um sich nicht ganz so unterlegen zu fühlen. „Seit zwei Wochen."

Überrascht drehte Hodge sich wieder ihr zu. Er hatte anscheinend nicht erwartet, dass sie antworten würde. „Weißt du wie die Männer hießen die dich da festgehalten haben?" Sie zögerte. „Der Mann der in die Zelle kam, als Jace und Alec kamen hieß Marcus." Isabelle legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg. „Hieß?" Jetzt meldete sich auch Jace zu Wort. „Du hast zu ihm irgendwas gesagt. Irgendwas wie, _wenn er dich am Leben lässt_." Hodge unterbrach ihn. „Und da wäre noch die Frage wessen Haus es war, in dem du gefangen gehalten wurdest." Alec fügte noch eine Frage hinzu. „Dieser Marcus hat irgendwas von deinem Bruder gesagt. Was ist mit ihm und deinen Eltern?" Aria biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete tief durch. „Mein Bruder ist seit drei Wochen verschwunden und meine Mutter ist tot." Sie senkte den Kopf nur leicht, damit sie den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht sehen konnten. „Das Haus ist das Haus meiner Familie. Der Mann, der befohlen hat mich dort gefangen zu halten war mein Vater."

Darauf herrschte Stille im Raum. Niemand sagte etwas, alle starrte fassungslos zu Aria, die den Blick wieder hob nachdem sie ihre Gefühle sorgfältig versteckt hatte.

Sie ging auf Hodge zu und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. „Meine Mutter hat es mir abends immer vorgelesen, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte."


	4. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Ich denke, du willst jetzt lieber allein sein, aber ich muss dich noch einiges fragen." Höflich wartete er auf ihr Nicken und setzte sich dann in den Ledersessel hinter dem Schreibtisch. Mit der Hand forderte er sie auf sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Tisch zu setzten. Alec ließ sich in einen Sessel am Rand des Raumes fallen und Isabelle lehnte sich demonstrativ gegen eines der Regale. Jace blieb stehen wo er war und drehte sich nur um die eigene Achse, um sie im Auge behalten zu können. Sie schaute wieder zu Hodge, der sie freundlich anlächelte. „Also. Wie ist dein Name?" „Ich heiße Aria Brandon." Er nickte und notierte sich den Namen auf einem Blatt Papier. „Woher kennst du Schattenjäger? Die Männer in eurem Haus waren laut Alec und Jace welche, aber du trägst keine Runen." Aria schaute ihn verwundert an. „Mein Vater ist ein Schattenjäger, genau wie mein Bruder. Nur meine Mutter war ein Mensch." „Das würde bedeuten, dass du eine Schattenjägerin bist." Das brachte sie zum Grübeln. „Mein Bruder hat mir gegen den Willen unseres Vaters die Runen und die Geheimnisse der Verborgenen Welt beigebracht. Mein Vater hat immer behauptet, ich bräuchte ein spezielles Training und das mein Bruder sich da raus halten sollte. Außer Gehorsam wollte mein Vater mir jedoch nichts beibringen, also haben wir heimlich trainiert.

Und ich trage Runen. Zumindest eine."

Das machte Hodge hellhörig. „Und was für eine? Wo trägst du diese Rune?" Statt ihm zu antworten zog sie den weiten Ausschnitt von Isabelles Shirt nach hinten und zeigte ihm seine Schulter.

Das schwarze Mahl prangte auf ihrem Schulterblatt, seit sie denken konnte. Er sog die Luft durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne und winkte die anderen herbei. „Das ist keine Rune aus dem Grauen Buch. Kennt einer von euch diese Rune?" Sie spürte wie jemand die Linien mit dem Finger entlangfuhr und bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Nein. Ich glaube kaum, dass jemand von uns jemals so eine komplizierte Rune gesehen hat." Das war Jace. „Vielleicht ist es keine Rune." Niemand schien diesen Einwand von Alec ernst zu nehmen. Aria ließ den Ausschnitt zurückgleiten und die Rune verschwand für die Augen der anderen. „Seit wann hast du diese Rune?" Isabelle musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Unbehagen. „Seit ich mich erinnern kann." „Und wann genau war das?" Jace Frage hörte sich wie ein Scherz an, doch Aria beantwortete sie mit Ernst in der Stimme. „Seit meinem siebten Geburtstag." Das Lachen verstummte und wich Unglauben. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Sie wandte sich an Hodge, der sie nachdenklich musterte. „Das ist in der Tat interessant. Ich werde den Rat informieren müssen. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." Er kramte in einer Schublade nach einem leeren Blatt und hob dann wieder den Kopf, als hätte er die vier Teenager vor ihm vergessen. „Zeigt Aria doch das Institut, während ich an den Rat schreibe. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wüsste gerne wo sie hier ist und was wir den ganzen Tag machen."

Alec nickte und wandte sich zum gehen. „Warte." Jace ging auf Hodge zu. „Was auch immer der Rat unternehmen wird, wir werden davon nichts mehr erfahren, richtig?" „Ja das ist richtig. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht Jace." Die goldenen Augen begannen zu funkeln. Alec und ich haben ihr immerhin das Leben gerettet. Wir haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was mit ihr passiert." „Und ich habe die ganze Zeit an ihrem Bett gesessen", mischte sich nun auch Isabelle ein. Genervt stand Hodge auf. „Raus jetzt und zwar alle."

Niemand widersetzte sich ihm.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3**

„Ich denke, du willst jetzt lieber allein sein, aber ich muss dich noch einiges fragen." Höflich wartete er auf ihr Nicken und setzte sich dann in den Ledersessel hinter dem Schreibtisch. Mit der Hand forderte er sie auf sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Tisch zu setzten. Alec ließ sich in einen Sessel am Rand des Raumes fallen und Isabelle lehnte sich demonstrativ gegen eines der Regale. Jace blieb stehen wo er war und drehte sich nur um die eigene Achse, um sie im Auge behalten zu können. Sie schaute wieder zu Hodge, der sie freundlich anlächelte. „Also. Wie ist dein Name?" „Ich heiße Aria Brandon." Er nickte und notierte sich den Namen auf einem Blatt Papier. „Woher kennst du Schattenjäger? Die Männer in eurem Haus waren laut Alec und Jace welche, aber du trägst keine Runen." Aria schaute ihn verwundert an. „Mein Vater ist ein Schattenjäger, genau wie mein Bruder. Nur meine Mutter war ein Mensch." „Das würde bedeuten, dass du eine Schattenjägerin bist." Das brachte sie zum Grübeln. „Mein Bruder hat mir gegen den Willen unseres Vaters die Runen und die Geheimnisse der Verborgenen Welt beigebracht. Mein Vater hat immer behauptet, ich bräuchte ein spezielles Training und das mein Bruder sich da raus halten sollte. Außer Gehorsam wollte mein Vater mir jedoch nichts beibringen, also haben wir heimlich trainiert.

Und ich trage Runen. Zumindest eine."

Das machte Hodge hellhörig. „Und was für eine? Wo trägst du diese Rune?" Statt ihm zu antworten zog sie den weiten Ausschnitt von Isabelles Shirt nach hinten und zeigte ihm seine Schulter.

Das schwarze Mahl prangte auf ihrem Schulterblatt, seit sie denken konnte. Er sog die Luft durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne und winkte die anderen herbei. „Das ist keine Rune aus dem Grauen Buch. Kennt einer von euch diese Rune?" Sie spürte wie jemand die Linien mit dem Finger entlangfuhr und bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Nein. Ich glaube kaum, dass jemand von uns jemals so eine komplizierte Rune gesehen hat." Das war Jace. „Vielleicht ist es keine Rune." Niemand schien diesen Einwand von Alec ernst zu nehmen. Aria ließ den Ausschnitt zurückgleiten und die Rune verschwand für die Augen der anderen. „Seit wann hast du diese Rune?" Isabelle musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Unbehagen. „Seit ich mich erinnern kann." „Und wann genau war das?" Jace Frage hörte sich wie ein Scherz an, doch Aria beantwortete sie mit Ernst in der Stimme. „Seit meinem siebten Geburtstag." Das Lachen verstummte und wich Unglauben. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Sie wandte sich an Hodge, der sie nachdenklich musterte. „Das ist in der Tat interessant. Ich werde den Rat informieren müssen. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." Er kramte in einer Schublade nach einem leeren Blatt und hob dann wieder den Kopf, als hätte er die vier Teenager vor ihm vergessen. „Zeigt Aria doch das Institut, während ich an den Rat schreibe. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wüsste gerne wo sie hier ist und was wir den ganzen Tag machen."

Alec nickte und wandte sich zum gehen. „Warte." Jace ging auf Hodge zu. „Was auch immer der Rat unternehmen wird, wir werden davon nichts mehr erfahren, richtig?" „Ja das ist richtig. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht Jace." Die goldenen Augen begannen zu funkeln. Alec und ich haben ihr immerhin das Leben gerettet. Wir haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was mit ihr passiert." „Und ich habe die ganze Zeit an ihrem Bett gesessen", mischte sich nun auch Isabelle ein. Genervt stand Hodge auf. „Raus jetzt und zwar alle."

Niemand widersetzte sich ihm.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 4**

Im Gang wandten sich alle zu Aria um. „Also was möchtest du sehen?" Ohne lange zu überlegen antwortete sie. „Die Küche. Ich sterbe vor Hunger und dann hättet ihr mich auch im Keller lassen können." Alec klappte der Mund auf und Jace brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich kann gucken, ob ich dir was kochen kann", sagte Isabelle. Jace schüttelte warnend den Kopf. „Lieber nicht." Wütend schnaubend drehte Isabelle sich um. „Hey Izzy. Wir haben dich _echt _gern, aber du kannst _echt_ nicht kochen." Isabelle ließ die Schultern hängen. „Wie wäre es mit Taki`s? Ist zwar nicht das Institut, aber die machen da das beste Essen." Alle waren einverstanden und machten sich in Richtung Tür auf. „Ähm... soll ich solange hier warten?" Verblüfft drehte Jace sich um. „Nein. Du kommst natürlich mit." „Dann bräuchte ich aber erst mal ein Paar Schuhe." Sein Blick wanderte an ihr herunter und blieb bei den nackten Füßen. „Wohl wahr. Izzy? Wärst du so gut und leihst ihr ein Paar?" Ein Glitzern schlich sich in Isabelles Augen. „Aber natürlich. Wie hoch sollen sie den sein?" „Wenn es geht ohne all zu große Absätze. Ich bin seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gelaufen." Sie nickte und verschwand im nächsten Flur. „Komm. Wir treffen sie am Eingang und auf dem Weg zeigen wir dir das Institut."

Während Jace vor ihr her ging erzählte er die Geschichte der Schattenjäger, die ihr Bruder Robert schon so oft erzählt hatte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu den vielen Stunden, in denen er ihr das Zeichnen der Runen und die Kampftechniken beigebracht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie ihn überredet hatte in die Bibliothek zu gehen, auch wenn es ihnen ausdrücklich verboten war:

„_Ach bitte, Rob. Mir ist so langweilig. Dad hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir _ein_ Buch aus dem Regal nehme." „Du weißt genau, dass Dad gesagt hat unter keinen Umständen." Aber er lächelte sie an und sie wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Jauchzend lief sie in Richtung der verborgenen Tür und setzte konzentriert die Stele an die Wand. Die schwarze Rune leuchtete auf der weißen Wand und eine Tür tauchte auf. Mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen drehte sie sich um und schaute zu ihrem großen Bruder. Er war sechzehn und sie erst acht, aber sie liebte es ihn zu ärgern. Er trat hinter sie und stieß die Tür auf. „Darf ich bitten." Kichernd folgte sie ihm in den lichtdurchfluteten Raum. Der Spruch über dem Kamin war überall im Haus zu finden. Aria hasste ihn. Immer wenn sie ihn las klang er wie ein Schwur. Sie wandte sich den hunderten Büchern zu und hatte nach wenigen Sekunden vier Bücher aus den Regalen gezogen. „Nur eins.""Okay, okay." Sie entschied sich für das dickste, auf dessen Deckel in Goldlettern _Codex der Schattenjäger_ stand. „Eine gute Wahl. Und jetzt ab ins Bett." Mit der einen Hand nahm Robert das Buch, mit der anderen hob er sie auf die Schulter und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Die ganze Nacht hatte er neben ihr gelegen und sie hatten zusammen die Seiten umgeblättert bis sie eingeschlafen war._

Die Erinnerung ließ sie traurig lächeln. Ihr Dad hatte nie herausgefunden, woher sie die Kenntnisse über die Schattenjäger hatte.

Jace Gesicht mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen tauchte vor ihren Augen auf. Hinter ihm führte eine offene Tür hinaus auf eine ruhige Straße.

Isabelle hielt ihr ein Paar Sandalen hin und sie schlüpfte in die Schuhe. Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen machten sie sich auf den Weg.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5**

Bis zu Taki`s war es nicht weit und die Schattenjäger hatten genügend Fragen für den vielfachen Weg. Aria fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl, da sie die meisten Fragen nicht beantworten konnte. Sie wusste nichts über die Vergangenheit ihrer Familie oder warum sie sich erst ab ihrem siebten Geburtstag erinnern konnte.

„Ich wette es gibt irgendein Geheimnis in deiner Familie. Leider werden wir das nicht mehr erfahren. Es sei denn..." Alec unterbrach Jace, bevor er sagen konnte was sie tun könnten. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle. Der Rat wird sich der Sache annehmen und damit Schluss. Was willst du den bitte machen? In ihr Haus einbrechen?" In Jace Augen blitzte etwas auf und Alec schüttelte den Kopf. Isabelle drehte sich zu Aria. „Aber vielleicht können wir herausfinden, was es mit deiner Rune auf sich hat. Irgendjemand muss doch wissen, was sie bedeutet."

Mittlerweile waren sie vor einem schlichten Ziegelbau stehen geblieben. Im Erdgeschoss gab es keine Fenster und die Tür wurde von einem riesenhaften Mann bewacht. „Das soll ein Restaurant sein? Auf mich wirkt es nicht gerade einladend." Aria wollte nicht vom Sonnenlicht getrennt sein. Auch wenn sie so tat, als wenn ihre Gefangenschaft keine Zeichen hinterlassen hatte, konnte sie ihr Unbehagen nicht unterdrücken.

„Und ob es ein Restaurant ist. Das beste in der Stadt." Lässig ging Jace durch die Tür, wobei er den Türsteher überlegen angrinste. Die anderem folgten ihm.

Im Inneren war es gemütlicher als sie erwartet hatte. Auch wenn kein Sonnenlicht in den Raum fiel umgab sie ein angenehmes Licht. Die Angst eingesperrt zu sein verflog und sie setzte sich zu den anderen in eine der vielen Sitzecken. Neugierig ließ sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Natürlich hatte sie von den Schattenwesen und den verschiedenen Merkmalen gelesen, aber sie jetzt zu sehen war etwas vollkommen anderes. Nicht weit von ihr unterhielt sich ein Mann mit Flügeln mit einem Mädchen, dessen Haare aus Blüten zu bestehen schienen. Mühsam wandte sie den Blick ab und schaute zu Isabelle, die neben ihr saß und sie aus großen Augen musterte.

„Kannst du die Rune vielleicht zeichnen?" Aria nickte und stockte dann wieder. „Hat jemand einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier dabei?" Niemand schien etwas dabei zu haben, doch Jace stand einfach auf und schlenderte an die Theke. Eine hübsche Kellnerin hörte sich an, was er zu sagen hatte, wobei sie sich weit zu Jace beugte und ihm ihr Dekolletee zu präsentieren. Dieser zwinkerte nur und strich ihr eine lose Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

„Es ist immer wieder das Gleiche." Isabelle schien über das Verhalten ihres Bruders nicht besonders erfreut zu sein, doch bevor sie sich weiter aufregen konnte kam Jace auch schon zurück und wedelte triumphierend mit einem Zettel in der Hand. Er ließ sich auf seinen Platz neben Alec fallen und reichte Aria das Papier und einen Stift.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken setzte sie den Stift auf und malte ihre Rune. Als sie fertig war schaute sie auf und bemerkte, dass Jace sich weit über den Tisch lehnte um die Rune besser sehen zu können. Sie schob sie in die Mitte und eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Die Rune war rund, hatte aber keine klare Abgrenzung. Wie eine Rose von oben schoss es Aria durch den Kopf, viele Blütenblätter die sich zu einem Ganzen verbinden. Sie teilte ihre Überlegung den anderen mit und Isabelle stimmte ihr sofort zu. „Aber irgendwie scheint sie unvollendet." Jace legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg und schaute Aria direkt in die Augen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du bei deiner Zeichnung nichts vergessen hast?" Empört starrte sie zurück. „Ja ich bin mir sicher, immerhin trage ich diese Rune seit Jahren." Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihn so anzufahren, aber sie empfand eine Genugtuung, als ihm sein Grinsen ein wenig verrutschte.

* * *

Auch hier muss ich mich bis nach den Feiertagen verabschieden, aber Familie geht vor. Wir sehen uns mit Sicherheit im neuen Jahr und bis dahin viel Spaß.

Bis bald

Meerlia


End file.
